Skylanders: Revenge of The Dark Master
by Zenet
Summary: It has been a few weeks since Kaos' last defeat. The skylanders enjoy their Kaos-free vacations, but they don't know Kaos will look for an enemy from Spyro's past. But... will the Dark Master backstab Kaos when he gets the chance? Or will he become a true friend to Kaos?
1. Life's good stuff

_Its been a few weeks since Kaos' last defeat. The skylanders spend time on minor missions and enjoying their free time. But they don't know their vacations will end later..._

* * *

**Present day, Woodburrow**

Spyro sits in one of the mushrooms watching the other skylanders enjoy their life again. Camo sleeping behind the upgrade pod, Roller Brawl and Stealth Elf chasing each other in a race, Hot Dog, Slobber Tooth and Wrecking Ball looking for a way to steal Ghost Roaster's barbecue, etc.

"I_ts good to be back, free at last thanks to our Portal Masters."_ he thought. He spread his wings, feeling the warm sun in his wings, and took flight over to Flynn's ship, when he landed he saw two Mabu getting off the ship, he recognized them inmmediatly. Hugo and Cali.

"Hugo! Cali! It's so good to see you guys!" He saw a nervous look on Hugo's face. His mood instantly darkened. "Hugo, what's wrong?"

"Spyro, it's terrible!" He said with a freaked out look.

"What is it? Kaos? His mother?" He then remembered another enemy from his past._'Could it be...' _ "You don't mean..."

"Yes. Yes, now there are 7 sheep instead of 3 in The Ruins." Spyro inmmediatly face-palmed and looked at Cali with a look that said "_Are you frickin' kiddin' me?!"_

Cali sighed. "Spyro, the reason we came is because we need help at The Ruins. We need help keeping at bay undead critters. Yesterday T-Bone woke us up at five A.M. to tell us there were Spiderlings again."

"Who do I call then?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there. You're going somewhere without us?" Trigger Happy yipped in with his arms crossed without knowing what was going on in the first place, Gill Grunt by his side. "Well, news flash! I'm going too." Then Trigg saw a gold coin roll in front of him, he forgot what he was doing in the first place and began the chase for the coin.

"I swear he sometimes shuts off his brain." Gill Grunt said. "So Spyro, where are you going?"

Spyro frowned and looked at Cali and she sighed. "We need help at the Ruins. Undead bugs everywhere."

"Oh. Then I'm going with you." Then Trigg came back looking sad. "Did ya get the coin?"

"No... I ate it..." He sniffed looking at the ground with his ears dropped.

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Trigg sniffled. "It was a chocolate coin..." Then everyone sighed. "I'm still going." His ears perked up and his mood brightened again "Wait, where are we going?"

Then Quigley jumped off the deck of the Dread Yacht, handed Spyro a card and turned back to get on the ship again. "Hey! How did you get on my ship?" Flynn asked.

"I hid on a barrel." He answered simply.

"There are _no_ barrels on my ship!" Flynn said following Quigley.

"Of course there are. If there were no barrels, how did I travel in one?" Quigley climbed the ladder and Flynn followed.

"I don't know!"

Spyro held the card under sunlight to see what it said.

* * *

_**Dear Skylanders,**_

_**Thanks again for saving Skylands from Kaos once again, to show you our gratitude we give all of you free tickets to the Royal Mabu Amusement Park.**_

_**You may take as many guests as you want.**_

_**Sincerely, Snuggles.**_

* * *

"Snuggles is the name of the Royal Mabu King?" Spyro shook his head grinning lightly at the thought of how weird are the names of Mabu. "Hugo, take a look at this." He handed the card to Hugo, who pushed up his glasses and then read the card.

"Free tickets?"

"Give me that." Cali snatched the card from Hugo's grasp and read it. As she finished a smile crept across her face. "Spyro, call your Portal Masters, we are going to that amusement park."

"We whaaaat?" Trigger Happy dropped one ear, not believing what he had heard. "What amusement park?"

"I know!" Flynn jumped off the deck of his ship, but landed face-first. After he got up and dusted himself off he proceeded to explain. "You see, the Royal Mabu Amusement Park is the most awesome park in all of skylands," as he talked other nearby skylanders got closer to hear. "I went once, and wowsers, it was awesome. Huge machines that freaked everyone, except me of course, free cotton candy, game arcades, they even have a petting zoo! The most cute sheep-"

"SHEEP?!" Hugo squealed, earning a death glare from the others around. He cleared his throat. "Yes, of course, now, what were you saying Flynn?"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, the most cute sheep you have ever seen, they also had an awesome mirror house, a spooky haunted house, a traveling circus, an ice skating thingy, among a lot of other amazing stuff. BOOM!" At Flynn's explanation everyone was murmuring excitedly.

"A traveling circus? I want to see." Hoot Loop said to Free Ranger.

"Free cotton candy! Yes, yes, yes!" Hot Dog yipped happily to Wrecking Ball and Slobber Tooth.

Spyro flew up of the whole ruckus and landed in front of the bridge that led to the Portal with Eon.

"What do you need, Spyro?"

"I need to call the Portal Masters."

"Go ahead then..." Eon nodded and disappeared from the portal and Spyro walked closer.

"Is anyone there?"

"What do you need lizard?" Spyro recognized the voice inmediatly, Mara, their Undead Portal Master. He rolled his eyes.

"Is Katy there?"

A girl's face appeared on the portal. She had black eyes with barely noticeable gray irises, black hair, purple highlights and a skull necklace "She's at school."

"Are you skipping class again?"

"No, I'm free from Science."

"Can you call the others then?"

"Whatever." The girl rolled her eyes and then disappeared from the portal, after a few minutes a boy appeared. He had brown, messy hair, brown eyes, and a smile Spyro thought never left his face. Alex, their fire Portal Master. The sight of him made Spyro loose hope of getting a sane Portal Master. You see, the problem with Alex is that his partner is Flameslinger, and both act like little kids most of the time.

"Hola Spyro!" The boy said in Spanish, as he lives in Spain and usually forgets the others don't understand him.

"Umm... English please?" Spyro raised a scaly brow.

"Hello Spyro! What's up?" Spyro lost his patience, if he had any to begin with.

"Listen, call the other seven Portal Masters and tell them to report A.S.A.P."

"What for?"

"Just call them!" Spyro yelled to the boy's image in the Portal.

"Okay, okay." Then the boy's image disappeared from the Portal. Spyro sighed in exasperation and waited for around five minutes.

Then in the Portal, eight colors swirled and then split in different sides. Their Portal Masters' faces appearing on the Portal.

In the purple side a girl with brown hair, lavender highlights and a leather chain with an amethyst gem shaped like the Magic element appeared.

In the brown side a black boy with short hair appeared, he had black-brown eyes.

In the blue side a small girl with blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes appeared.

In the red side Alex appeared.

In the orange side a boy with messy orange-brown hair and green eyes appeared.

In the gray side Mara appeared.

In the sky-blue side a small girl with silver-blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a necklace with a metallic thundercloud and a few blue hair clips appeared.

In the green side a boy with brownish skin, blue eyes, and short black hair appeared.

Spyro smiled when he saw the eight Portal Masters' faces. "I need all of you to come here to Woodburrow."

"What for?" Asked the girl in the sky-blue side.

Spyro closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and mentally face-palmed. "Just come and don't ask questions."

All of the kids said 'Okay' or nodded. Except for Mara. "I'm not going anywhere _lizard_." While the other kids' faces disappeared from the portal, she didn't do a thing.

"That's it!" Spyro jumped in the Portal, appearing in the middle of a school hall. Which, for his luck was completely empty. He now could see Mara's full appearance. Black T-shirt with the logo of the 'Black Veil Brides' band, a silver spiked bracelet, and black jeans with matching shoes. She crossed her arms.

"Didn't you just say we couldn't skip class?" Spyro growled, grabbed her right hand with his mouth lightly and presses her hand against the skull necklace. Then they were in Woodburrow with the other Portal Masters.

Katy, the skylanders' Magic Portal Master laughed when she saw Mara with Spyro hanging limply on her wrist like a biting towel. The others now looked for their partners to ask what the whole fuss was about.

Rita, the Air Portal Master looked for Whirlwind. She's 9 years old and Katy's little sister. She was currently wearing her school uniform. I was a normal sky-blue dress with black shoes and white socks. A classic school uniform, which also combined with her element. She skipped over to where Whirlwind was talking to Flashwing about karaoke.

Michael, the Earth Portal Master went loking for Bash, he had a brown T-shirt, blue jeans, and a orange wristwatch that actually was a hidden Portal. He saw Bash listening to Flynn's explanation of a rollercoaster.

Celeste, the Water Portal Master went looking for Chill around the training dummies. Knowing that warrior, she had probably heard the beginning of Flynn's explanation, got bored, and went to the dummies to beat a few coins out of them. Celeste had a simple blue dress, sandals, and a bracelet with a crystal water gem that was her Portal. She saw Chill beating up one of the dummies and went to talk to her.

Alex inmediatly saw his partner talking with Rider of the haunted house. Alex had a red T-shirt with the fire skylanders, a red backpack with yellow spots, black jeans, and Nike shoes. He saw Flameslinger jump when Hot Dog Barked at him. He also came to talk with Alex and explain all the mess Flynn explained. Which was very confusing.

Carlos, the Tech Portal Master, was looking up in the branches around the fireworks, knowing Spy Rise probably heard all of Flynn's babble from up there.

While Carlos looked up, Spy Rise silently walked behind the boy. "WAKE UP!" Spy yelled like he did every morning to wake the boy to school. Carlos jumped and fell to the ground with a mad pout on his face, still in shock.

"Why the heck did you do that?"

"To scare you. Why else?" He answered grinning. "Come on, let's go with the others."

"For what?"

"Spyro is going to explain what we're going to do. You better go to were Flynn is, I think he is the one giving the explanation."

"Okay." Carlos went to were Flynn was going to begin explaining again the wonders of the park. After the explanation, Spyro walked besides Flynn.

"Listen, this is what were going to: Flynn, get the Dread Yacht ready for passengers. Portal Masters, look for a map to know were to take us. Who wants to take a stand to assemble in the park, get your things ready. Auric?" Spyro raised a brow towards the Mabu bear. Auric had a look that said he was looking forward to make money in the park. "Everyone else, get ready!" He smiled when he saw everyone going to get ready to the Amusement park trip.

The next day was going to be an awesome one, that was for sure.

* * *

**If this sucks, I apologize.**

**If you want to see a skylander on a ride, tell me in the reviews or send me a P.M. I would like to hear what you think. I hope you like this. :D**

**P.S. Note to Flamers:**

**If you want to flame up my story, I will get a fire extinguisher.**


	2. Amusemet Park Mess Pt 1

**Thanks for all those who liked my story, here's the second chapter. I decided to split it in two chapters so I can fit in all the points of view I've got. Hope you like it! Oh, and_ please_, _please_ review.**

* * *

The first thing Sunburn saw when Alex transported him to the Park was the dark sky. _'Around these parts is night, huh?'_

The park looked like stray. Not like 'Disneyland' or 'Busch Gardens or whatever. People had humble shacks and the machines looked quite old. But the lights and sounds made the park feel like a good place to be. Not too fancy, nor too cheap.

He looked around for something really fun, but then he saw what he thought was a miracle: A mirror house. The cocky hybrid preened a bit the feathers on his head, and trotted in a flirty way to the entrance. He trotted in the small house with his eyes closed, expecting all his 'handsome' reflections on the mirrors. But when he opened his eyes what he saw was completely what he never expected. A very thin, tall, and distorted reflection of himself. He freaked out at the sight and ran around at the horror of more reflections. Some were very wide and low, some were moving due to magic. That. Was. _Hell._

"What the heck is this horror house?! Please get me outta here!" Sunburn closed his eyes and ran out of the mirror house like there was no tomorrow. When he opened his eyes and saw no more mirrors, he rolled his eyes, sighing and falling to the ground. He was _really_ glad it was over.

"Dude, you _are_ a chicken!" Camo said laughing a few feet away from his friend. "You should have seen your face! Oh, you _did_." Camo helped Sunburn get up only for Sunburn to fall down again.

"Not funny." He muttered.

"Sunburn, I got an idea." Camo said when he spotted a portable bathroom. A smile that meant 'trouble' crept across his face. "Sunburn, let's get brown paint and soap..."

* * *

After the got the brown paint and soap, they poured it in the portable bathroom, waiting for the prank's victim. They hid behind a bush to watch the scene unfold. And to make matters more interesting, Flynn was going to be the victim. Flynn, not knowing about the hybrid's scheme, walked in the bathroom. Camo and Sunburn were laughing their heads off. After a few seconds, they heard a *flush*, then Flynn's horrified scream of terror. "HELP! HELP PLEAASEE!"

The prank worked perfectly. The effect of the swirl was supposed to mix the paint and soap, causing brown bubbles. "This is too much- too much to handle!" Camo yelled laughing and wheezing.

* * *

When Hugo arrived on Flynn's ship, he looked around looking for anything that didn't involve sheep. After walking around for a few minutes he saw a game arcade. He shrugged, _'Why not?' _He walked in, the place was like a small tent outside but inside it was way bigger. There were no lights, only the light from the games. Then he saw some earth games like 'Pac-man', 'Dig-dug' or 'Galaga'. Then he saw a game that you had to push buttons to blow mines. He dropped in 2 coins, started the game, calculated in his mind, beat all the levels, and waited for his prize to pop out from the lower part of the machine. The machine whirred and then... a _sheep_ with a blue ribbon popped out! A _SHEEP!_

"WHAT IS THIS TORTUREEEE?!" Hugo ran out of the game hut screaming _really_ loud. Probably like Fryno loud. He then got lost somewhere else.

* * *

Drobot was looking around. He was standing in front of a machine that said 'Out of service' He didn't find _anything_ wrong with the machine, so he was a bit frustrated

"Dro! Check this out!" Sprocket came running. "Take a look at these." She then ran back to where she came from. Drobot followed with his afterburners to catch up. When he saw what she wanted to show him, he forgot he was bored, and inmmediatly studied ehat the machine was. "Analizing..."

"Are you serious? That's a dodgem car you can-head." She said sighing at the antics from her friend. "Can you help me fix it?"

Drobot's eyes sparked with interest as he nodded. "We got something to do..." And so the upgrading began...

* * *

Whirlwind wanted to go to the Phantom Roller coaster, she heard it was a really spooky ride, and that made her interest even bigger. The only problem was, the park was big, and she didn't know were the ride was. _'Maybe I should ask someone...'_

She saw a male grey-black unicorn with a red, slightly curved backwards horn. He had olive-green eyes with a red pupil, and some purple smoke streaming from them.

_'Maybe he knows.'_ "Excuse me, sir, but, do you know-" She was interrupted.

"MY NAME IS NOT SOMBRA! ITS KINGSLEY GLITTER-SMILE-SPARKLE-FRIEND! I LOVE MY SHELF!" Then the unicorn ran away leaving behind a confused skylander.

"Ooookaaay... That did _not_ go as planned." _'Wonder if an Undead skylander knows...'_ She walked around, then saw Ghost Roaster. She shrugged, then trotted up to the Undead ghoul. "Hey, Ghost, do you know were the Phantom Rollercoaster is?" The ghoul didn't seem to listen as he was staring at nothing. "Um... Ghost?" She patted his shoulder.

"What? Oh, its down that way." He pointed towards a _huge_, scary looking rollercoaster was. "Hey, I'm going too!" Then the ghoul turned in his skull charge, scaring a few people, and went to the ride's long line.

"How did I not see that?" She questioned herself, then flew behind Ghost. After the line, they could see the whole machine. The rails were bones, the wagons looked like they were from the Underworld, and all the spins and twists there were. "Umm... Do you think this might be a bad idea?" She asked looking at the wagon in front of her. Ghost Roaster was already in, then Fire Kraken shoved her in the wagon. So it was Ghost Roaster on the left, Whirlwind on the middle, and Fire Kraken on the right. _'Oh jeez...'_ Was the only thing she could think before the machine zoomed forward. It went fast, then up, right, loop, spins, and so. But it was enough to make Ghost Roaster scream like a girl. Then Fire Kraken randomly started shooting fireworks in all directions.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ALL OF US!?" Whirlwind yelled, barely dodging an incoming firework. "STOP _NOW_!" Then Fire Kraken stopped throwing fireworks, sat down and braced himself for another turn of the ride. Whirl sighed with relief rolling her eyes and smiling lightly, and then continued screaming. The ride went to a halt and Whirlwind bumped against the metal that holded her in the car. "How am I still alive?" She wheezed before fainting.

* * *

Hex sighed. "For the last time. _No._" She was on a small garden, the plants and trees were dead and she was sitting on a old, wood chair by the side of a stone table. It looked like the gardener abandoned the place. Greyish colors and dead plants everywhere. You could say the place itself was sad.

"C'mon! Don't be like this, Hex!" Rider whined for the 23d time. Fright had wandered off on the park, and Rider kept insisting in taking Hex on a ride. "Why not?"

"Because its dumb." She wasn't even interested in going to the place. Mara had to literally push Hex on the portal. Hex sighed. "Why don't you get your chicken and leave me alone?" She asked raising a brow.

"He's not a _chicken_, he's an _ostrich_." Rider said through gritted teeth. Hex was getting on Rider's nerves.

_'Now this is amusing.'_ She thought.

"You know what?" He threw his hands on the air. "I give up." He then walked away from the small garden leaving Hex alone on the stone table.

She inmediatly frowned. _'I thought he would stay...'_ She thought sadly that he left. She was _bored_. She began tapping on the table. After a few minutes she gave up. "I can't believe this." She sighed, got up and went after Rider.

* * *

Rider was muttering angrily. He was now in a hall in the 'Haunted House' which was pretty stupid in his opinion. He kicked a can and flopped on the ground with his ears dropped. The wall behind kind of fitted him with the colors. Black and red stripes with blue spots. The room was a dead end since the only door was at his left. He crossed his arms and huffed.

Fright then came in, and squaked calling his friend. His blue eyes bright.

"Shut up, chicken." Rider muttered still mad.

Fright blinked twice. Then squaked again. _'Chicken?'_

Then Rider realized what he had called Fright. He shook his head. "Sorry..." He muttered laying against the wall.

Fright squaked and pushed Rider's arm a bit. _'What's wrong?'_

"It's nothing. Really." Rider said still looking baffled.

Fright still insisted and squaked again. _'Tell me.'_

"Fine! Hex doesn't want to go on a ride with me!" Rider tossed the can again and heard a *clank*, and a *hmph* from a familiar voice. Rider's ears perked up, recognizing the voice. Hex. Rider face went white. He opened his mouth to say anything, but he just froze with fear. Fright sqwaked in a 'burn' sort of voice.

"Why did you do that?" Hex asked coming in the room through the door on the left. Which was 8 shaped.

"I-I didn't see you!" Rider threw his hands up, eyes wide. "I-I didn't mean to! I-" Fright sqwaked loudly silencing the stammering elf.

"Calm down. I came looking for you, not to kill you." She said, arms crossed, like usual.

"Huh?" Rider said raising a brow and dropping one ear. His helmet fell down, and he didn't notice. He blinked slowly. _'Have I gone crazy?' _He thought still confused.

"I got bored when you left..." Hex said looking to the side to hide the fait blush that crept across her cheeks. Fright noticed though.

"Really!?" Rider said smiling goofily, ears perked up.

Hex sighed. "Yes..." She replied rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

Rider jumped off the ground and hugged Hex. Not noticing she was blushing red and looked baffled. "Thanks for not killing me..." He whispered, the ideas of going on a ride long forgotten. She hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

_'If anyone knows, I'll kill you chicken.' _Hex stared at Fright, who sqwaked again.

_'I can keep secrets.'_

* * *

"WRECKING BAAALL!" Rita yelled tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed. She was in front of some mini-games that you shoot and that kind of stuff. The little grub worm came rolling and crashed in a trash can by Rita's side.

"Yes?" Wrecking Ball said getting out of the trash can with a banana peel on his head.

"Win me a toy." She ordered. Wrecking Ball, due to being a bit dumb, went running to a random game. 'Duck hunter' he read. He saw some mabu kids shooting rubber ducks with toy guns. "Ooh-ooh! Me play too!" He said jumping in another trash can so he could be table-level.

"Wow! A skylander!" The mabu in charge exclaimed. "Here, play for free!" He gave Wrecking Ball a toy gun, which Wrecking Ball had no idea how to use. He decided to use his own weapon: his tongue. He shot all the rubber ducks and swallowed a few.

"Where is toy?" He asked pouting with his eyes wide.

"Here you go." The mabu guy gave him a weird toy. It was an yellow easter egg with a light blue, curvy line, grey cat head, tail, and short legs. And a noodle mustache.

"Aww! I'll call you Mr. Nugget." Wrecking Ball said hugging the monstrosity.

"Ahem." Rita cleared her throat, still like before. Wrecking Ball pouted.

"Here you go..." He said showing the girl the freaky toy.

"AAAAAH! Get that thing away from me!" She screamed before running away full speed.

"Well, guess I get to keep Mr. Nugget." Wrecking Ball said hugging the toy.

* * *

**Next chapter has karaoke, ice rink, between others. If you have a request, there's still time! And please review. At least just once.**


End file.
